Patients with localized ocular diseases or with ocular manifestations of systemic diseases are examined clinically, and photographic documentation is made of significant findings. The biopsy specimens or autopsy eyes from these patients are examined by scanning and transmission electron microscopy and histochemical stains. Studies are performed on patients with corneal and conjunctival viral infections, glaucoma, retinitis pigmentosa, vitreoretinal membranes, cataract, and laser-induced ocular lesions. Histological studies are also performed on normal human cornea, iris, and trabecular meshwork and include scanning and transmission microscopy of tissue specimens as well as of tissue cultures.